1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a support bracket assembly for supporting the headrail of a venetian blind or similar type of window covering.
2. Background
In the art of support members for venetian blind assemblies and similar types of window coverings, it is conventional to provide an elongated usually somewhat channel shaped support member for supporting the mechanism for adjusting the blind slat position. This member, commonly referred to as the headrail, is typically supported in prior art arrangements in somewhat box shaped support brackets mounted at each end of the headrail and secured to a wall or ceiling surface. The box shaped brackets are typically provided with one side which is hinged to the remainder of the box and is movable to an open position to permit sliding the headrail into its supported position on the bracket.
The aforementioned types of brackets are difficult to adjust for the desired position of the headrail, for example, when centering the headrail in a window opening or the like. Prior art box type support brackets have also typically been made of painted metal which is often disfigured during the bracket installation process. Moreover, it is difficult to make the hinged portion of the support bracket so that it is easily movable between open and closed positions. Still further, prior art types of brackets have not been particularly aesthetically pleasing as it has been difficult to manufacture these brackets to have a shape conforming to the shape of the blind support member or headrail. These problems and undesirable characteristics of prior art type venetian blind support brackets and similar types of window covering supports have largely been overcome by the improved support bracket assembly of the present invention.